gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Quad-Rush
Sonic Quad-Rush is a platform game developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. Produced in commemoration of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise's twenty-eighth anniversary, it was released for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in July 2019. Gameplay The gameplay had a four modes call "Types", this one call " Type Sonic", this Type's Gameplay mode similar to Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colors,'' another one call "Type Blaze", this Type's Gameplay mode similar to ''Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure,'' yet another one call "Type Shadow", this Type's Gameplay mode similar to ''Shadow the Hedgehog, the last one call "Type Classic", this Type's Gameplay mode similar to the original Sega Genesis Sonic games. Story In Blaze's Dimension, Dr. Eggman Nega created the Ultimate Lifeform called "Fate", She can do Combined all these Dimensions, Meanwhile, in Main Dimension, Sonic and his Friends going to Spagonia to the Vacation, but something got wrong, the all Dimensions is Combined! Sonic going to find out who going do this. Type Sonic TBA Type Blaze TBA Type Shadow TBA Type Classic TBA Type Last(in Endgame Hill) TBA Type Fate Her story is an After finished the Game. Characters Playable Non-Playable Note: Fate now as Playable Character if you got a DLC. Stages * Green Hill * Chemical Plant * Doomed Town * Sweet Rooftop * City Escape * Speed Highway * Water City * Mach Rolling * Formula Cracker * Planet Wisp ** Type Sonic: Rocket ** Type Blaze: Burst ** Type Shadow: Spike ** Type Classic: Cube ** Type Boss: Eagle * Stardust Speedway * Radical Highway * Casino Hill * Emerald Coast * Lava Reef * Final Cracker * Endgame Hill * Quantum Ocean(DLC) * Special Stage(If you Enter a Giant Ring on the Different Stages like Green Hill, Chemical Plant and Doomed Town) Enemies Green Hill * Moto Bug * Chooper * Crabmeat * Buzz Bomber Chemical Plant * Grabber * Spiny Doomed Town * Egg Pawn * Spinner Sweet Rooftop * Egg Pawn * Sandworm * Buzzer City Escape * Mono Beetle * Gun Beetle * Gun Hunter Speed Highway * Cop Speeder * Spinner * Thunder Spinner Water City * Egg Pawn * Egg Gunner * Spinner Mach Rolling * Egg Gunner * Egg Flyer * Spinner * Aero-Chaser Formula Cracker * Aero-Chaser * Egg Pawn * Egg Keeper Planet Wisp * Egg Pawn * Dragonfly * Crabmeat * Moto Bug Stardust Speedway * Kanabun * Kabasira * Dango * Hotaru Radical Highway * Mono Beetle * Gun Beetle * Gun Hunter * Gold Beetle Casino Hill * Egg Pawn * Aero-Chaser * Chooper * Crabmeat * Buzz Bomber Emerald Coast * Kiki * Rhinotank * Sweeper Lava Reef * Iwamodoki * Fireworm * Toxomister Final Cracker * Crabmeat * Fireworm * Gun Hunter * Egg Pawn * Spinner * Buzz Bomber Endgame Hill * Egg Pawn * Egg Gunner * Aero-Chaser * Moto Bug * Spinner * Thunder Spinner Quantum Ocean * Egg Pawn * Moto Bug * Spinner * Thunder Spinner * Buzzer * Sandworm Bosses * Green Hill ** Egg Crusher MK-II * Chemical Plant ** Egg Sparking * Doomed Town ** Egg Emperor X * Sweet Rooftop ** Hi-Egg Dragoon * City Escape ** Fate(First Time) * Speed Highway ** Max-Egg Drill * Water City ** Metal Sonic 3.0 * Mach Rolling ** Fate(Second Time) * Formula Cracker ** Iron Egg * Planet Wisp ** Neon Egg * Stardust Speedway ** Metal Sonic * Radical Highway ** Fate(Third Time) * Casino Hill ** Bingo Egg MK-X * Emerald Coast ** Death Egg Robot * Lava Reef ** Exceed Egg Puncher * Final Cracker ** Cross-Egg * Endgame Hill ** Fate(Last Time) ** Egg Fate(Last Boss) * Quantum Ocean ** Egg Dragoon Items * 1-up * Rings * 10 Rings * Power Sneakers(Type Classic Only) * Invincibly(Type Blaze, Type Shadow & Type Classic Only) * Wisps(All Stages) ** Boost(Type Sonic & Type Blaze Only)(All Stages) ** Rocket(Type Sonic)(Planet Wisp Only) ** Burst(Type Blaze)(Planet Wisp Only) ** Spike(Type Shadow)(Planet Wisp Only) ** Cube(Type Classic)(Planet Wisp Only) ** Eagle(Type Boss)(Planet Wisp Only) * Weapons(Type Shadow Only) ** Pistol ** Revolver ** Rocket Launcher ** AK-47 * Shields(Type Classic Only) ** Fire Shield ** Aqua Shield ** Elec Shield * Chaos Emeralds(If you collected in Special Stages as Sonic, Shadow and Classic Sonic, can transformed to Super Sonic, Super Shadow & Classic Super Sonic.) * Sol Emeralds(If you collected in Special Stages as Blaze, can transformed to Burning Blaze.) * Goal Ring(Type Sonic, Type Blaze & Type Shadow Only) * Goal Plate(Type Classic Only) Obstacles * Balloon(Sweet Rooftop only) * Bomb * Bottomless Pit * Bumper(Casino Hill Only) * Cannon * Crusher * Dash Panel * Dash Rail(Type Sonic, Type Blaze, Type Shadow Only) * Dash Ring(Type Sonic, Type Blaze, Type Shadow Only) * Fan(Formula Cracker Only) * Flipper(Casino Hill Only) * Four-way Cannon * GUN Military Truck(City Escape Only) * Helicopter(Speed Highway Only) * High-speed warp tube(Chemical Plant(Type Classic) Only) * Horizontal Bar * Iron ball * Jump Panel (plate) * Jump Panel (ramp) * Laser field * Mega Mack(Chemical Plant Only) * Meteorite(Endgame Hill Only) * Movable box * Propeller Spring(Type Sonic, Type Blaze, Type Shadow Only) * Pulley * Rainbow Ring * Robot transporter(Stardust Speedway Only) * Rocket * Seesaw(Stardust Speedway Only) * Slot machine(Casino Hill Only) * Spring * Spring Catapult(Casino Hill Only) * Spring Pole * Spikes * Switch * Trap Spring * Trick Jump Panel(Type Sonic Only) * Wide Spring * Zip Line Music This game's Main Theme is Quad World, singed by Lyn(Who singed the Persona Series Main Theme) & Puffy Amiyumi, and another version of this Main Theme singed by Crush 40. Anyway, The 4 Remixes of Escape from the City for City Escape, Type Sonic Version Remixed by Blue Magnum Version(also Singed by two Singers of the Original Version for Escape from the City), Type Blaze Version Remixed by Hideki Naganuma. Type Shadow Version Remixed by Cash Cash(who Remixed a Escape from the City in Sonic Generations.) and Singed by Lyn, and Type Classic Version Remixed by Alan Walker. and the one of a Coldplay song, "Hymn for the Weekend" now is returned as music of a DLC Stage, Quantum Ocean, had a 5 Remixes, like: Coldplay vs. Jun Senoue RMX(Type Sonic), Hideki Naganuma vs. Coldplay RMX(Type Blaze), Circuit Freq vs. Coldplay RMX(Type Shadow), Cash Cash vs. Coldplay RMX(Type Classic) & S.A.M.E. vs. Coldplay RMX(Type Fate). Trivia * This Sonic game make Metal Sonic 3.0 reappeared until Sonic Rivals 2. Links * [https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_Quad-Rush This Game Page on a Fantendo wiki] Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games Category:Platform Category:Platform Games Category:Platform video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:E-rated Games Category:"E" rated Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sonic Team Category:Platformer Category:Platformers Category:Steam Games